


The Right Type

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, Photo prompt, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Inspired by this not hardcore but still nsfw photo at http://notasterekpornblog.tumblr.com/post/171010367319





	The Right Type

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this not hardcore but still nsfw photo at http://notasterekpornblog.tumblr.com/post/171010367319

“You don’t strike me as the Calvin Klein type,” Derek said.

“That so?” Stiles fired back. “What type _do_ I strike you as?”

Derek failed at verbal foreplay or at whatever this was.

“You... I meant… Fruit of the Loom?”

At salvaging blunders Derek was even worse, so much worse.

“I bought these to look sexy. For _you!”_

“Stiles, I’m sorry. I suck at this.”

“True, but they say admitting you’ve got a problem’s the first step.”

“You don’t need expensive underwear. I think you look sexy… sexiest... in… nothing at all.”

“Look at that,” Stiles cheered. “You’re better already!”


End file.
